


Caught (Tom Holland x Reader)

by KaciiGamer



Category: tom holland - Fandom
Genre: Competition, Cute, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Games, I love her, One Shot, Picnic, Prompt Fic, Romance, Sorry theres no Tessa, Summer, Tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 17:07:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14919414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaciiGamer/pseuds/KaciiGamer
Summary: Y/n would rather spend her time hiding, but what happens when Tom catches her?





	Caught (Tom Holland x Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of a prompt from @daily-prompts on Tumblr so huge credit goes to them for the inspiration! For the sake of the prompt this is written in first person, so I hope you guys don’t mind!

> _**Prompt 984** _
> 
> _I knew he knew I was there. I saw him see me out of the corner of his eye._
> 
>  

I held my breath, but nothing could prevent the sound of my heart thumping behind my own ears, pressing my back against the wall of the outdoor bathroom. It felt like my senses were heightened as a breeze rushed past me, the rustling leaves and birds chirping overloading my hearing while I squeezed my eyes shut to block them out.

_Come on, you lasted this long. Don’t blow it._

Sighing, I gritted my teeth and made my game plan, my eyes locking with a tree a few meters away.

_Good, you can make that._

A smile pulled its way to my lips before I bit my lower lip, reminding myself that it wasn’t over yet. Wiping my clammy hands against my shorts, I quickly peeked my head around the corner to make sure the coast was clear before making a break for the tree, holding my breath as I willed my feet to move as fast as they could against the soft grass.

Reaching the tree, after what felt like an eternity, I skidded to a stop, hugging the thick trunk for dear life as I panted.

_You’re good, it was clear, he didn’t see you._

My heart was hammering against my chest so hard I swore it was going to jump out of my chest and get me caught; my skin tingled with excitement and fear. Out of curiosity, I peeked around the ash brown trunk, eagerly looking for him out of pure adrenaline, but that adrenaline was instantly shot as I spotted the curly brown tresses of his hair, then the brown of his irises.

_Shit!_

I instantly pulled my head back, taking quick, erratic breaths while my conscience screamed at me.  **I knew he knew I was there. I saw him see me out of the corner of his eye.**

_Run._

I desperately looked around me before spotting the base in the middle of the park, nothing in its path that would lend me cover.

_Run!_

I felt like time was frozen when I went to look for him again, noticing he wasn’t where he was standing a few minutes ago.

_RUN!_

I huffed out a breath before sprinting out from behind the tree, making a break for the base as fast as my legs could go. My ears were deafened to the sounds of voices yelling my name and chanting for me to run faster, to  _go_. My body felt electrified, skin tingling and limbs numb as the summer wind rushed past my face, bringing small tears to my eyes.

I was nearly halfway towards the base before a pair of arms wrapped around my middle, tugging me backwards and spinning me around.

“Gotcha!”

Screaming out of shock, I pulled at the arms that hugged me close, yelling out in protest.

“No way! I was doing so well! Where did you even come from?!” Despite the breathless laughs that left my mouth a shred of disappointment tugged at my heart as Tom put me down, still hugging my back to his chest, feeling his own heartbeat thudding through.

“How could I miss that beautiful h/c hair peeking out of the tree?” He cooed, pressing a kiss to the crown of my head before squeezing me softly, “So, I guess this means I win.”

I pouted softly and crossed my arms, turning within his grasp, “I guess, cheater.” I averted my glance to the grass beneath my feet,

“I am not a cheater!”

His laugh made my heart flutter, but it didn’t help remove the frown that was etched onto my lips.

“Your legs are longer than mine and you’re already super-fast to begin with…” I mumbled, hugging my arms tighter.

“Hey,” I felt his hand come up to rest against my cheek, bringing my head up to level my gaze with his, “You were amazing out there, I don’t care if I won or didn’t, all I care about is you having fun.”

Before I could get in a word of thanks his lips pressed to mine in a tender kiss, causing me to smile and kiss him back.

“Even if you didn’t win?” I asked softly once we broke apart, foreheads resting together.

Tom’s eyebrow’s furrowed together, “Darling, I did win…” His voice was laced in confusion as his eyes searched for answers within my own.

“Yeah! Go Paddy!”

Tom’s head snapped up at the calls of his family and friends, watching as his youngest brother sped towards the base, planting his hand against the wood of the picnic table in victory.

“Paddy?!” He had completely forgotten about the young Holland, setting his sights on Harrison and the twins first and foremost.

My body shook with laughter as I turned to see the twins hoisting Paddy up onto their shoulders, his face laced with happiness and excitement as he held his fist up in the air. Tom turned to me, a bright grin on his face as he pointed back to his family.

“You knew?!”

Nodding, I wrapped my arm around his waist, hugging him lightly as I giggled. “Planned the whole thing! I knew I’d be on your list before you even remembered Paddy was in the game, which is why they,” I pointed to Harrison, Sam, and Harry, “voted for me to be the distraction.”

I looked up at him to see his smile only grow, his eyes glimmering in pride and humor as he looked from the group to me. “Well then, I can’t believe I’m saying this but I’m glad I lost.”

“And I’m glad you had fun,” I murmured lightly before leaning up to give him a soft peck. “I love you, Tom.”

“I love you more, Y/n.” He breathed against my lips before kissing me again.

We finally broke apart and I smiled brightly, resting his hands against his chest. “Now, let’s eat some food! I’m starving after all of that hiding from you.”

Tom shook his head and laughed, placing a hand tenderly at my lower back as we walked towards his family and friends, all gathered around another picnic table that was filled with food.


End file.
